Generally, a lithography technology used for manufacturing a semiconductor device is composed of a masking process for manufacturing a photo mask where a fine pattern is recorded and an exposing process for exposing the manufactured photo mask on the photo mask coated on a substrate. Recently, as the semiconductor device has been highly integrated, a line width of a pattern in the photo mask tends to be narrow. The line width of the pattern to be implemented with an optical system of the lithography is limited by a resolution, and the pattern becomes fine, as the resolution is small.
On the other hand, in order to reduce the resolution, a numerical aperture becomes large or a light source with a short wavelength is used. Currently, a resolution having a degree of 70˜100 nm is realized by using an argon fluoride (ArF) Excimer laser with an ultraviolet wavelength of 193 nm. In order to realize the resolution having higher than this, a further shorter wavelength, for example a laser having a wavelength of 157 nm is used as a light source. However, in order to increase the resolution by using the ultraviolet having such short wavelength, a high quality fused silica must be replace with a calcium fluoride (CaF) as a material of an optical system component of the lithography device, and the used photo resist must be replaced with a new material sensitive to the ultraviolet ray.
A method for using an aperture below 100 nm is used as another method for increasing the resolution, in this method a near field formed near the aperture by transmitting the aperture is used. At this time, if the size of the aperture is reduced to increase the resolution, since an intensity of the light passing through the aperture unit becomes small in proportion to 4 square of the size of the aperture, there is a problem that an exposure time becomes long.
In order to solve these problems, the applicant proposes “TWO DIMENSIONAL OPTICAL MODULATION FINE APERTURE ARRAY DEVICE AND HIGH SPEED FINE PATTERN RECORDING SYSTEM USING THE SAME” in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-42649. In this device, the fine pattern is directly recorded on a recording medium without using a photo mask by using a metal optical waveguide type aperture drastically improving a light transmission rate. In using this device, a light beam having a wavelength of 70 nm can be theoretically generated by using an argon ion laser (blue laser) having a wavelength of 488 nm as a light source.
However, a size of the light beam formed as described above is reduced in proportion to a wavelength of the used light source. Therefore, although the technology described in the application is used, a wavelength of the used light source must be reduced in order to reduce a size of the condensed light beam; and, accordingly a technical limitation described above occurs by a type of the light source to be used.
And also, in order to record information with high reliability by using a device employing a near field formed by an aperture array provided with a single or a plurality of fine apertures, a distance between the aperture array device and the recording medium should be uniform. In case when the distances between each of the fine apertures and the recording medium are not uniform, even though the intensity of the inputted light is uniform over a whole region of the aperture region, a size of the light beam or an intensity of the light beam formed on a surface of the recording medium can be varied by each of the apertures.